thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Five: The Champion!
Setting: Now the final few rounds of the Senior Tournament World Championship are coming to a close. The final battle will ultimately decide who will win and become rich and famous beyond their wildest dreams. Only time will tell who will win. .'' Referee: "Deoxys, Suicune, Palkia, and Rayquaza are all unable to battle! The round is a draw!" '' Aiden: *Returns Rayquaza and Suicune and brings out Mewtwo and Metagross* Jessica: *Returns Deoxys and Palkia and brings out Darkrai and Diancie* ''"Let's do this!" Referee: "Begin the round!" Aiden: "Mewtwo, use Swift! Metagross, use Earthquake!" Jessica: "Darkrai, use Shadow Ball! Diancie, use Diamond Storm!" ''. Jessica: "Darkrai, Dark Pulse!" .'' Aiden: "Mewtwo! That was really quick. Metagross, use Stone Edge!" ''. Aiden: "Metagross, use Body Slam!" .'' Aiden: ''*Returns Mewtwo and throws out another Pokeball. Emboar appears now* Jessica: *Returns Diancie and Darkrai and throws out Druddigon and Typhlosion* ''"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower! Druddigon, attack with Dragon Pulse!" Aiden: "Metagross, use Protect!" ''. Jessica: "Typhlosion, use Bite! Druddigon, attack with Dragon Claw!" .'' Aiden: "Emboar, stop it with Hammer Arm!" ''. Jessica: "Typhlosion, use Fire Spin on Metagross!" .'' Aiden: "Emboar, help Metagross by putting that fire out with Mud Shot!" ''. Aiden: "Metagross! Emboar, end this with Self Destruct!" Jessica: "Emboar knows Self Destruct?! Why would you have Emboar know Self Destruct?!" Aiden: "Just in case Emboar was ever outmatched and I couldn't find a way to win the round. Do it!" .'' Referee: "Druddigon, Emboar, Metagross, and Typhlosion are all unable to battle! The round is a draw!" Aiden: ''*Throws out Xerneas and Tornadus* Jessica: *Throws out Landorus and Delphox* Referee: "Begin the round now!" Aiden: "Xerneas, use Weather Ball! Tornadus, use Gust!" .'' Jessica: "Landorus, use Rock Smash!" ''. Jessica: "Delphox, Mystical Fire!" .'' Aiden: "Xerneas, use Recover!" ''. Aiden: "Attack with Hidden Power! Tornadus, use Air Cutter!" .'' Referee: "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Tornadus and Xerneas win the round!" Jessica: ''*Returns Landorus and Delphox and calls out Zoroark* Aiden: "Is that your last Pokemon?" Jessica: "Just about. I have one more after Zoroark." Aiden: "Wow. I can't believe how far we've come since the very beginning with Sceptile and Blaziken. Guess it all comes down to this, huh?" Jessica: "It sure does. I'll save my last Pokemon for the final round though. I wouldn't want it to be too easy." Aiden: Is she planning something? I should know what that Pokemon of hers is, but, for some reason, I can't remember. She knows that Charizard is my final Pokemon for the final round, but, what's hers? Jessica: "You ready to get to the final fight?" Aiden: "Sure am. Let's finish this for good! Xerneas, Weather Ball! Tornadus, Air Cutter!" Jessica: *Smiles* ''"Use Guillotine." Aiden: "What?!" ''. Aiden: "Zoroark knocked Xerneas out in one move?!" Jessica: "That's the power of the move Guillotine. I'm actually surprised that it actually hit. Normally that move misses and hits on rare occasion." Aiden: *Returns Xerneas* ''"That's one powerful move. Alright then. Tornadus, use Tornado!" Jessica: "Shadow Claw, Zoroark!" ''. Aiden: "Use Hidden Power!" .'' Referee: "All Pokemon are unable to battle! It's a draw!" Aiden: ''*Returns Tornadus and clips the Pokeball to his belt* Jessica: "Guess we're down to our final few Pokemon." Aiden: "Hm, sure are. I've been looking forward to this battle since the very beginning of this tournament. I never pictured that it would end like this. Still, I have three Pokemon, while you're down to your last one." Jessica: "Looks like the odds are not in my favor today. We'll just have to see who will come out on top." Aiden: "A two against one fight just doesn't seem very fair, though." Jessica: "Don't worry. My final Pokemon can handle himself just fine against two Pokemon." Aiden: "If you're sure." *Throws out Giratina and Dialga. Both roar at Jessica* Jessica: "The masters of space and the Reverse World. Impressive." Aiden: "Thanks. I was saving them for just such an occasion like this. So, let's see your final Pokemon." Jessica: "Gladly." *Grips the Pokeball firmly and throws it* ''"Go, Arceas!" ''. Aiden: Dialga and Giratina both look scared of Arceas. Still, I can't let her win this. ''"Giratina, use Dragon Breath! Dialga, use Roar of Time!" ''. Aiden: "What?!" Jessica: "Gotcha, Aiden. Arceas, use Draco Meteor!" .'' Jessica: "Hyper Beam!" ''. Aiden: Why can't I say anything? Is Arceas scaring me into not calling attack commands? Jessica: "Flamethrower!" .'' Referee: "Both Giratina and Dialga are unable to battle! Arceas wins the round!" Aiden: ''*Returns Dialga and Giratina and takes his final Pokeball out* I can't believe that she destroyed my two Pokemon lead on her with just Arceas. How can Arceas be that powerful? Is it really going to be all over for me? Jessica: "Aiden, are you okay?" Aiden: *Chuckles* ''"I really thought I had you, but you came right back and turned the tables for sure. How did you become such an amazing Trainer, Jessica?" Jessica: ''*Blushes red on cheeks* ''"Aiden, I..." Aiden: "We each wanted more than anything to win, I can understand that. I wanted the determination and drive to win this thing even if it meant beating my best friend in the whole world." Jessica: "Aiden, remember that promise from a long time ago?" Aiden: "Hm, of course. We both promised to meet again and battle; giving it everything that we had, right?" Jessica: "Yeah. Thank you for keeping that promise up until now. It's made me very happy." Aiden: "That's all I ever want to do is try to make you happy again. Now, it's time to show you the true bond between Trainer and Pokemon." ''*Grips the Pokeball tightly and launches it into the air* ''"GO, CHARIZARD!!!" ''. Aiden: "You ready to finish this?" Jessica: "Sure am." Referee: "Let the final round...BEGIN!!!" Aiden: "No holding back this time, Charizard! Use Mega Punch!" .'' Jessica: "It's all over for you! Arceas, Flamethrower!" Aiden: "Use Flamethrower too!" ''. Aiden: "Charizard! Charizard stand back up!" .'' Jessica: "Time to end this! Hyper Beam!" ''. Aiden: "Charizard! No!" .'' Jessica: "Charizard held on. Stubborn as usual." Aiden: ''*Stares at the ground* ''"It's true. Charizard is stubborn. Just like me. I raised Charizard from when it was just a Charmander. We went on countless adventures and Charizard even helped me to capture many of my Legendary Pokemon that I used. Without Charizard, I wouldn't be the Trainer that I am today. I'll never give up on Charizard, and I know that Charizard won't give up on me! We've relied on each other and grew together as friends and battle partners. The mistrust and deception that we felt toward each other is permanently gone! We believe in each other and hold each other up, never giving in to any challenger that might be too tough for us to beat! Charizard's stronger than that, and I know that Charizard will win this battle! Charizard, stand up! I won't give up on you, so don't give up on me! Believe in our friendship and the bond that we both hold dear to each other!" ''. Jessica: "I've never seen Charizard like this. Arceas, Draco Meteor!" .'' Aiden: "Don't give up, Charizard! Use Dragon Claw!" ''. Jessica: "Arceas, hang on!" .'' Jessica: "Charizard got through Arceas' Type Barrier?! But, nothing can get through that barrier!" Aiden: "With enough force, you can get through just about anything." Jessica: "You actually managed to damage Arceas. I'm very impressed with that move you used. Now this is the final battle that I've always wanted to have with you." Aiden: "Then let's do this! Fire Blast!" Jessica: "Hyper Beam!" ''. Aiden: "Charizard, time to up your power! Mega Evolve!" .'' Jessica: "Use Future Sight!" ''. Aiden: "Future Sight is a move that damages the opponent when two turns occur, right?" Jessica: "Sure is. A little surprise for you." Aiden: "Guess we'll have to be faster than Future Sight then! Fire Blast!" .'' Aiden: "One move left before Future Sight strikes. Let's make it count! Mega Punch!" ''. Jessica: "Arceas, we won't let them beat us so easily! Finish Charizard once and for all with your strongest Hyper Beam attack!" Aiden: "Charizard, use all of your power and put it into one final Dragon Claw attack!" .'' Jessica: "No matter what happens, Aiden, we'll always remain best friends, right?" Aiden: ''*Smiles* ''"Always, Jessica. Forever until the end of time." ''. Aiden: "Charizard!" Jessica: "Arceas!" .'' Referee: "Both Pokemon remain standing!" Aiden: "Yeah. But, neither of them look like they'll be standing for much longer. Come on, Charizard. Hold on for just a little while longer." Jessica: "Arceas, I believe in you." Arena Announcer: "This is it, folks! Whichever Pokemon can manage to stay standing will be declared the winner of the Senior World Tournament! Will it be Charizard, or Arceas?!" Aiden: "Charizard..." Jessica: "Arceas..." ''. Arena Announcer: "That's it! Arceas wins, and the winner of the Senior World Championship Tournament is Jessica!" .'' Aiden: ''*Smiles* "Guess she beat me again. She deserved to win, though. I always had faith, but she had more heart in her fighting than I did." *Charizard walks up from behind and growls sadly at him* "Hey, what's the matter?" Charizard: *Growls again in same tone* Aiden: "You think I'm disappointed in you because you lost? Charizard, I could never be disappointed in you. You showed as much strength and power as you possibly could. I can only ever ask of you to do your best in battle with me. You definitely showed your best." *Gently pets his face* "Guess we weren't ready to win just yet. Jessica was rightfully going to win anyway. It's alright, though. We'll win next time. Come on. Let's go home." .'' Jessica: "Aiden?" ''. ???: "Greetings, Ms. Jessica. My name is Gerald, and I'll be escorting you from now on." Jessica: "It's very nice to meet you. Um, could you maybe take me somewhere?" Gerald: "Of course, Ms. Jessica. Anywhere." .'' Aiden: ''*Smiles and pulls out a Pokeball* "Thanks for the lift, buddy. Go ahead and take a long rest. You definitely earned it." .'' Aiden: "Professor Maple?! Are you here?!" ''. Professor Maple: "Ah, Aiden, it's good to see you again." Aiden: "You too." Professor Maple: "My, my, it has been awhile, hasn't it? Seven years since you left with Charmander." Aiden: "Sure has been some time. Charmander's evolved into Charizard now." Professor Maple: "Wonderful! May I see?" Aiden: "Sure." *Tosses the Pokeball and Charizard comes out* Professor Maple: *Pets Charizard on the belly* "You have evolved. I'm so proud of you for becoming so much stronger now." Aiden: "Professor..." Professor Maple: "So, Aiden, did you win the Senior World Tournament? You talked up quite the storm about winning it and becoming the very best." Aiden: "No. I didn't win. Jessica won." Professor Maple: "Jessica, huh? You two are still friends, yes?" Aiden: "Of course. Nothing will ever change that." Professor Maple: "I'm terribly sorry about your loss, Aiden. You seemed very excited about winning, too." Aiden: "It's alright. I wasn't quite sure if I was going to win either." Professor Maple: "Well, what will you do now?" Aiden: "I was going to head to a new region that was recently discovered. They say that there are hundreds of new species of Pokemon there." Professor Maple: "New region? Ah, yes, the Opole Region." Aiden: "Yeah. I wanted to ask if you could hold onto my Pokemon for me while I'm away." Professor Maple: "Charizard too?" Aiden: "No. Charizard's coming with me." Professor Maple: "Of course. I'd be delighted to hold onto your Pokemon for you." Aiden: "Thanks, Professor Maple." .'' Jessica: "Professor Maple?" Professor Maple: ''*Turns to her* "Ah, Jessica, hello. So nice to see you too." Jessica: "Too? So, that means that Aiden came by here?" Professor Maple: "Yes. He stopped by just about an hour ago." Jessica: "Did he say where he was going?" Professor Maple: "He was heading home to visit his parents before heading off to a newly discovered region." Jessica: "New region?" Professor Maple: "Indeed. The Opole Region I believe was the name." Jessica: "I gotta go then. Thanks, Professor." Professor Maple: "You're welcome. Stay safe and congratulations on your victory." .'' Jessica: "Hi, Jennet." Jennet: "Jessica. You're just in time. Aiden just came home." Jessica: "Can I see him?" Jennet: "Of course. He'd love to see you." ''. Jessica: "Aiden?" Aiden: "Hey, Jessica. How are you?" Jessica: "I'm okay. You left in such a hurry that I never got to say thank you for the great battles." Aiden: "Yeah, sorry. I had some things to take care of after the battle was over." Jessica: "Are you mad at me?" Aiden: *Sits up from the hammock* "Mad? Why would I be mad? You won fair and square." Jessica: "You just seemed angry." Aiden: "Nah. It was a good battle in the end. Want to sit down?" Jessica: "Sure." .'' Jessica: "So, you're really going to a whole new region?" Aiden: "You heard from Professor Maple and my mom, didn't you?" Jessica: "Yeah. Sorry for being noisy." Aiden: "It's no trouble. Yeah. I want to explore more and catch more Pokemon. Then, someday, I'll be able to win the Senior World Tournament." Jessica: "I always admired that determination of yours." Aiden: "What about you? Where are you going?" Jessica: "I'm going to travel the world and battle lots of Trainers. I get to explore new lands and enjoy meeting lots of new people." Aiden: "Sounds like your rich and famous beyond your dreams, huh?" Jessica: "I guess. But, none of it would be possible without you. Thank you for everything, Aiden." Aiden: "You're welcome. Guess I should be going. A Hydroplane is going to be leaving for the Opole Region in a couple hours." ''. Jessica: "Aiden, wait!" Aiden: "Jessica?" Jessica: "I wanted to invite you to come with me. We can travel the world together. I don't want to share the wealth and fame with anyone but you." Aiden: *Smiles and turns to her* "Thanks, but, I can't accept your offer. I'd just be a drag on your journey." Jessica: "No you wouldn't. I promise." Aiden: "If you're worried about me then don't be. I'll be okay." Jessica: "I'm just sad that we won't be seeing each other for a long time." Aiden: "I know. I'm sad too. But, we have to accept it. I can't let you try to throw away what you worked so hard to achieve. Please go into the world and become the greatest Trainer ever. Never let anyone tell you that you can't do something. Prove them wrong, okay?" Jessica: "Aiden..." Aiden: "We'll see each other again someday. You'll be stopping by in the Opole Region eventually, right?" Jessica: "Yeah..." Aiden: "I'll be fine. I have Charizard to protect me. Please be safe while we're apart, alright?" Jessica: "I will. Don't get in trouble while I'm gone too, okay?" Aiden: "Hm, promise." .'' Aiden: "Thanks for giving me a ride to the port. I really am thankful to have you as a friend." Jessica: "It was no trouble. If you ever need anything, just let me know." Aiden: "I will." ''. Jessica: "I'm really going to miss you." Aiden: "I'll miss you too." .'' Aiden: "I promise that we will see each other again. No doubt about it." Jessica: "Please just be okay by the time I get to the Opole Region, okay? Don't go and hurt yourself." Aiden: "I won't. I have to go." ''. Jessica: "Aiden!" .'' Jessica: "Don't change too much either!" Aiden: ''*He smiles and waves goodbye to her as he steps inside the passenger cabin of the Hydroplane. He sits at a window seat and looks out; seeing her standing with Gerald on the port. The engines of the plane begin to power up and the plane starts gliding across the surface of the ocean ahead. They both wave goodbye to each other as the plane takes flight and lifts out of the ocean, flying off into the sunset over the expanding horizon* THE END